


Blueberry Sauce (US Sans/Nightmare)

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bluemare, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Panic, Rape, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Thoughts of Self-harm, dispair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Uggy's Bluemare drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Blueberry Sauce (US Sans/Nightmare)

**Author's Note:**

> A request from WeirdFox during a stream!
> 
> Warnings: Bluemare, rape/noncon, breeding, oviposition, tentacles, mpreg, thoughts of self harm

Blue gasped and reached out, lunging forward just enough to wrap his hands around the trunk of a young tree. The bark was rough, sliding painfully between the bones of his fingers, but he held on with all of his might. If he could just pull himself free... 

A cold, wet touch to the side of his neck chilled him in more ways than one. The... limb slid under his chin, leaving a trail of slime along it that only got colder under the frigid Snowdin air. When it made it all the way around his neck and squeezed, he whimpered, but still held on to the tree. 

"Now, now, that's enough of that," the hoarse whisper sent ice straight into his soul. Blue's sockets grew wet, but he shook the tears away. Doing so only reminded him of the tentacle around his neck. He had to do something. There had to be something he could do. His soul was pounding wildly, so swollen with panic it felt like it might burst. He couldn't gather his wits enough to summon a single bone, let alone blue magic. 

"Please," he begged. It was all he could get his body to do. And all he got in return was laughter. The tentacles around his legs tightened while one slithered under his pelvis and lifted it up. In order to bend like that he was pulled backwards, and his hands were no match for the monster's grip. They were ripped off the tree, bark scraping along the bone. He dropped them to catch himself from being shoved face first into the snow, and small bits of red began to show up around them in the pure white powder. 

"Surely you know what to do down here," the monster rasped at him as a the cold point of a tentacle prodded at Blue's pevlis. He hadn't even registered what happened to his shorts to leave it exposed like that. Blue's panic sharpened as the implications of what the monster was saying sunk in. 

"No, no, please, don't," he cried. 

"I can make you, but it won't be pleasant." Nothing about this was pleasant, but there was a temptation to do what the monster wanted so that it didn't get worse. Doing what he wanted was also going to make things worse, though. Blue was frozen with indecision and fear. The monster didn't give him long to break out of it. 

The tentacle around Blue's neck moved, the part around the vertebra thickened as the tip plunged down into his rib cage. 

"Ah!" Blue choked. His soul was being... being.... Magic filled his pelvis, then seeped out of it, forming into not just his private parts, but also a... sack of magic above his pelvis. The two were attached, but he didn't understand why. Once it finished forming, the tentacle withdrew from Blue's soul. He should have been able to relax, such a deep and disturbing invasion of his very self was over, but the monsters intentions were still looming. 

"Please don't do this," Blue begged once again. Just because it hadn't worked before didn't mean it wouldn't work now. No matter how far things went, people... people could change... right? Again, he didn't really get a reply. Rather, one of the tentacles impaled his magic, forcing it to stretch open painfully to accommodate its girth, which only grew as it wriggled deeper. The cold touch of it made the pain worse, sharper, even though the slime helped it move through him. He didn't want it in him. He didn't want that slime against his magic. Wailing, he curled his hands around the snow, burning coldness in the cuts doing nothing to distract from the burning coldness inside of him. 

Snowdin forest grew blurry as tears filled his sockets. There was no ridding himself of them this time aside from a steady stream of them down his cheekbones, but more just took their place. The tentacle reached the strange sack. Blue trembled with fear. What now? Why was this happening? 

He was pretty sure the tentacle stopped, but still he was stretched open even more. The additional pressure started at the outside of his private parts, but moved inwards, the magic easing behind it as it went. The worst was it reaching the entrance to the sack, Blue thought his magic was going to tear. It made it through without doing so, he thought. It was hard for him to tell what was going on. 

What he did feel, very distinctly, was something falling into the sack to rest against the side of it that was flopped over his pelvis. Blue wanted to look down and see what it was, but he couldn't move, and he still couldn't see for the tears. His magic was strained again, in the same fashion, and another weight fell into the sack. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, his words broken by sobs. The monster... chuckled? It was a grating, terrible sound. 

"I'm seeding your world with darkness. And you get to be the vessel." Another thing--seed?-- plopped into Blue painfully. He didn't understand what the monster's words meant. All he knew was that he didn't want to have anything to do with darkness. It was easy to believe the monster's words, even if they didn't make sense. He looked like the very embodiment of darkness, his whole body covered in a dark, sickly green ooze. 

Another thing pushed its way into him. The sack was starting to feel full. Despite every ounce of him wanting to just lay down and give up--what was the point when the monster was already violating him so completely?--Blue curled his torso so he could look at it. The magic _was_ filling up, the outside starting to show three small bumps where the--seeds?--pressed into it. What were they going to do to him? Horrifying thoughts of black vines, with the same unearthly darkness as his assailant, growing out of his ribs raced through Blue's head. Another seed pressed its way into his body, and he envisioned his body falling under the weight of the vines, trapped at the source of the evil spreading throughout his home, helpless as they reached Alphys, the Queen, Papyrus... 

"Get them out," he cried, trying once again to wriggle away from the invading monster. His bones hardly moved in the tight grip of the tentacles. As if he were trying to prove a point, the dark monster pulled Blue backwards, driving him further onto the thing in him right as another seed fell into place. The sack of magic strained, truly bulging as it was filled past the point of comfortable. Still, the appendage stayed put and forced another into him. Blue's thoughts devolved into desperate panic. He couldn't dispel the sack while it was full like that. If he could get free, maybe he could cut it open. His soul trembled, but if it meant saving everyone, he would do it. 

"Taking them out would murder them," the dark monster hissed. "Be a good vessel and carry them through to birth."

"B--birth?" Blue's thought were scattered again. Plants weren't born.... If what was in him were actually monsters, could he... could he do it...? Even to save everyone? 

"No please..." Blue begged, but the monster just hissed out more laughter as he finally pulled out of him. 


End file.
